


Remus' Happy Place

by allieverdoisread



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allieverdoisread/pseuds/allieverdoisread
Summary: While James sings the loudest, and Peter knows the popular artists the best, and Sirius is the most vocal about his love for Punk Rock music, Remus is the most attached to music out of the Marauders.





	Remus' Happy Place

While James sings the loudest, and Peter knows the popular artists the best, and Sirius is the most vocal about his love for Punk Rock music, Remus is the most attached to music out of the Marauders.

Remus grew up listening to music. Hope Lupin was always humming a song under her breath and even from the small age of four Remus has memories of his parents swaying in the kitchen while the radio played softly.

Many things changed after he was bitten by Greyback, but the music in his home was never lost. Although tension between his parents seemed to increase after the attack, Remus would still watch his father wrap his arms tight around his mother as she sang under her breath to the radio while washing the dishes. As strong as Hope and Lyall Lupin acted around their little boy they were as lost on how to help their beloved son through transformations as Remus was on how to handle them. Hope knew that the music would never be able to take away her son’s pain, but all she could offer him was her very own escape. Remus would listen to the music coming from the radio as he waited locked in the basement cold and scared singing the lyrics he knew all too well to keep his mind off of his aching bones. He would softly whisper the words until his screams replaced the lyrics. In the morning he would wake up to his mother softly singing the same songs he lost himself to.

After counting on music so heavily for his transformations Remus began to incorporate it into his everyday life. When the tormenting about his scars at school was particularly bad Hope would know because the radio would be above its normal soft background volume. Suddenly the radio of the Lupin household was no longer for Hope, but rather her boy. For Remus’ 7th birthday he got his very own tape player for his room along with a small collection of tapes. Only then did Lyall once again get to resume his morning news sessions and Hope have her kitchen radio back. From then on Remus’ gifts for every occasion consisted of new socks or new tapes. As soon as Remus could make it to his room after transformations the music began and spread from his room to the rest of the household. Hope realized the music was helping restore her son as much as she was.

When Remus received his Hogwarts letter he took the money he had saved up and bought himself a pair of headphones. He didn’t want to bother his roommates with his tape deck constantly playing. As Remus packed up his trunk full of hand-me-down clothes, books, and school supplies, his tape deck and headphones were the nicest things in his trunk.

When Remus was thrown into the chaos that was the friendship between him, James, Peter, and Sirius everything in his life changed. Remus suddenly was no longer an outcast. This, however, did not lessen his dependence on music. All through first year Remus could be seen lying on his bed studying with his headphones on. When Sirius and James saw Remus with what looked like metal earmuffs they were astounded. Peter was just amazed that Remus had headphones and his jaw dropped when Remus answered his question of how much they had costed. Remus, wanting to share his happy place with his friends, allowed each of them to try his headphones. James and Sirius looking scared after placing them upon their heads reacted very differently. James nodded as he listened, but did not quite see the appeal. Music only filled his home during the holidays. When the music started for Sirius a smile grew on his face. Sirius would never have been the loudest with his love of muggle music had it not been for Remus sharing the music with him first. Peter was just glad he could listen to some of his favorite artists with someone now.

During second year, after the three other boys confronted Remus about his furry little problem, Remus ran. He ran to his dorm and played his music loud enough for him not to hear the other boys enter as he cried on his bed. As James pulled the curtains aside Peter unplugged Remus’ headphones. The three boys sat around Remus’ bed as his music, “Riders On The Storm” by The Doors, filled the room. James threw his arm around Remus’ shoulders as Sirius laid across the two boys while Peter softly smiled. As Remus sniffled into his arms he heard his friends tell him they didn’t care over the music filling the dormitory.

All through third year Sirius, James, and Peter would sneak Remus’ tape deck into the infirmary along with his headphones and his favorite tape to listen to after transformations. Fleetwood Mac. The lead singer, Stevie Nicks, reminded him of when his mother used to sing to him as a boy. Madam Pomfrey was not pleased until Remus played the music out loud for her to hear. She rather liked the sound of the band.

Through fourth year, after learning their silencing charms, Remus and Sirius could be found spread out on Remus’ bed where they listened to his tapes. Sirius would always push to listen to his punk rock music he loved, but music was the one place Remus didn’t budge, and Sirius knew that. As Remus would ignore Sirius’ complaints and close his eyes listening to the artist he picked out for the night, Creedence Clearwater, Sirius would smile knowing his protests were falling onto deaf ears.

In fifth year, after his best friends showed him their Animagi forms, Remus cried. When his friends apologized for ignoring his protests, Remus just shook his head and smiled. Remus realized music was no longer his only solace through his transformations.

During sixth year, after the dreaded incident, Remus lost himself in his music and Sirius lost himself without Remus. Remus was adamant to avoid Sirius and Sirius was floundering. The only thing Remus would listen to that Sirius could offer was music. That’s how Remus came to have a mix tape made by the very own Sirius Black with a compilation of songs telling Remus everything Sirius couldn’t express through words himself. Remus would have forgiven Sirius anyways, but this tape led Remus to believe that his not-so-platonic feelings for his best friend may possibly be returned. Later that night when Remus told Sirius to follow him he played his response to Sirius’ tape as Sirius nervously sat on the bed. Remus, terrified, focused on what the music was saying as he moved closer to Sirius. As Remus placed his hand atop of Sirius’ he threaded their fingers together. When Sirius looked at his friend with wide eyes Remus closed his eyes as he leaned in and placed his lips upon Sirius’ for once focused on something other than the music coming from his tape deck, “I Can’t Explain” by The Who.

After Order Missions one could find any of Marauders, now including Lily, gathered around the coffee table listening to music coming from Remus’ tape deck. Remus now shared his solace with his friends, but the music was still Remus’ domain. For he always picked what would play.

After Remus lost everything music didn’t seem like enough, for it was tainted. Every tape he owned had been shared with his lover, a traitor. Remus placed his tapes as well as his tape deck into a box in the attic. Remus began listening to the radio, for he could never give up music. At least the music on the radio was new enough to not have the memories attached.

After Sirius returned, he and Sirius could be found in Grimmauld Place listening to the radio drinking tea. They were very different men from what they once had been, but this was still the same, Remus picking out the station and Sirius along for the journey. Sirius and Remus no longer knew how to talk to each other, but they would always know how to do this.

When Sirius fell through the veil Remus pulled his tapes from the attic. Suddenly the memories attached to his tapes were all he had left of all of his dearest friends. Tonks, who unsurprisingly had a special affinity towards Janis Joplin, enjoyed the music constantly in the background of their home because of her husband, but she also knew on certain nights her husband needed to be alone with his tapes as he lost himself in a life long gone.

Teddy, as a baby, grew up like his father, music constantly in the background because of his father, until he was orphaned. However, on Teddy’s 6th birthday he received an old, dusty, cardboard box. Inside was an old tape deck with over 50 tapes and a giant pair of headphones. Harry smiled as he explained it was his father’s.

Teddy ended up becoming as attached to music as his father had been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything. Hope you like it!


End file.
